1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to a mobile internet device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile internet device, such as a tablet computer, or a Personal Digital Assistant, has a power supply that cannot be detached or is difficult to detach from an enclosure of the mobile device. Removal of the power supply becomes time-consuming and inconvenient.